Best Friends Help Each Other
by onehundredpercent
Summary: CM Punk and Colt Cabana are on their way to Memphis in a small, cramped car. Colt has feelings for Punk, but isn't sure how to let him know. Punk/Colt slash, set in 2003. CHAPTER TWO IS NOW UP, Punk and Colt have a day off, what will they get up to? COMPLETE. Enjoy! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Colt's thoughts are in _italics_

-One day, in 2003-

CM Punk and Colt Cabana were great friends. Hell, best friends. There were never any secrets between them, Punk knew that he could trust Colt, and Colt knew that Punk would stick by him through thick and thin. Colt, however, has feelings for Punk that he can't quite explain to himself, let alone try to clue Punk in on.

_Should I tell him? I don't know, what would I even say? What if I just kiss him, words aren't necessary. Well, that could fuck things up badly. Okay, how about I just tell him how nice he looks tonight, and go from there? No, what the fuck, he'd get totally creeped out. Okay. There has to be some way to bring this up with him. He needs to know, he deserves to know._

Punk and Colt are currently in a cramped little car, on their way to a show in Memphis. This drive is killer right now because they'd just finished a show in Chicago and had to jump in the car and get over to Memphis for a show the next day. Both men are exhausted at this point, and Colt's mind is running with all of these thoughts on how to tell Punk, which for some reason he really needs to right now, in the car. Punk absent-mindedly adjusts his crotch in the driver's seat, he just threw on a pair of jeans over his trunks before leaving.

_Wow, I want some of that. Wow what the fuck am I thinking? About my best friend? Okay, I need to chill the fuck out._

Colt finally decides to just go with his gut, it's now or never as far as he's concerned, and attempts to strike up the conversation.

"So, Punk..." Colt nervously chews on his lip, then starts again. "You ever thought about, you know, if you'd be good at sucking dick?"

_That's possibly the worst thing I could have come up with – FUCK! Why did I say that?!_

Punk is speechless for a moment, and then bursts into laughter. Colt nods and laughs along, with the most forced laugh that's ever been uttered.

"Actually Colt, you know, I've never really thought about it, but now that I am thinking about it, I'm very confident that I'd be an awesome cocksucker." Punk laughs heartily again, as he pulls the car into a rest stop.

Colt can feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment but forces out another laugh. He already took the leap and got the conversation going, he might as well see how this will all play out.

"Yeah, I think I'd be good at it, too." Colt manages, making sure to lock eyes with Punk, trying to send the words that he can't come up with.

Punk cuts the engine of the car, after finding a parking spot in the empty lot. "...You want a Pepsi? I'm buyin'." Punk is starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, what is Colt trying to say? Is he trying to say anything?

Colt smiles and puts his hand on Punk's thigh. "Maybe in a few minutes. We should talk first."

Punk looks down at Colt's hand, but then smiles himself. "Okay, Colt. What do you want to discuss?"

Colt takes a deep breath.

"You know I love you, man. You're my best friend. And I don't want to ever keep anything from you. So I'm going to just come right out and say it because I don't think there's any other way to do this. I-"

Punk clasps his hand over Colt's mouth, cutting him off. "No, Colt, don't say it."

Colt feels his heart begin to sink in his chest, what has he done? Punk is going to kick him out and leave him at the rest stop, isn't he?

"If we don't say it, we can't cross into that awkward place. But I want you to know, before you say it, that I know, and me too. I've thought about it too. But we're best friends, Colt. I don't want to do anything to hurt that, what if something happened and we hated each other, then where would we be? So no, Colt, you're not going to say that."

Colt's eyes were wide open, stunned at what Punk had just revealed to him. Before Colt could try to remove Punk's hand and say something, Punk chimed in again.

"I think I have a solution, though. We're both pretty lonely out here on the road, right? We're tired, sweaty, it's not like we have the time or energy to find chicks to be with, you know? But that doesn't mean that we don't have our... needs." Punk takes his hand from Colt's mouth and turns towards him completely, holding Colt's face between his hands. He can see that Colt is still unsure about where he's going with this.

"Friends, especially best friends, can help each other out. Make each other feel good. Give each other that... release." Punk closes the gap between himself and Colt with his lips, opening his mouth slightly to let Colt take the lead and explore Punk's mouth with his tongue.

Punk drops one hand down to Colt's lap, already feeling that he's hard from just that one kiss. Punk feels his ego swell a little, knowing that he could affect his best friend like that so quickly.

"Nobody needs to know, and as long as we never say _it_, we're just friends helping each other out a little bit. So what do ya say, Cabana, want to see who is really the better cocksucker?" Punk smiles broadly as Colt nods his head, unable to say anything that would make sense. Nothing makes sense anymore.

Punk strips off his own shirt and waits for Colt to do the same. Colt's eyes are transfixed on Punk's pert nipples, however, standing hard and proud but without Punk's rings in. He hadn't had time to put them back in after the show before they had to leave.

"Come on Colt, take it off, don't tease me now," Punk encourages, his own erection now straining his jeans.

"Punk, do you think, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, do you think you could put your nipple rings in?" Colt spoke, shyly.

Punk smirked and nodded, but not before saying "Really, man? Remember, we're just a couple of guys helping each other out..."

Colt was even more embarrassed now, but he figured it was worth it, since Punk was reaching into the back seat to get his backpack. Since Punk got them pierced, all he's wanted to do was tug on them with his teeth. Just in case this situation never happens again, he wants to make the absolute most of it.

Punk slipped the rings in and grabbed Colt's hands, bringing them up to his chest. "There they are. Do you want to suck on them?"

Colt bit his lip and nodded again.

"Then take off your fucking shirt, I need to see you."

Colt practically tore his own shirt off, then almost leaped into Punk's seat as he pressed his face into Punk's chest, drawing the left nipple into his mouth. Tugging on the right ring with his hand, he flicked his tongue lightly over the nipple in his mouth and felt Punk shudder against him. Feeling encouraged, Colt took the ring between his teeth and pulled back, making Punk moan like a slut.

"Shit, Cabana, I had no idea you were so into my piercings. I've got another one that I think you'll love, most of the chicks do, anyway." Punk gasped out, pointing to the tent in his jeans. Colt raised an eyebrow and hungrily licked his lips. "Let's get in the back so we can both lie down, there's a little bit more room back there."

Colt wordlessly got out of the car and starting clearing their stuff into the front seat, before sliding in. Punk got in next to him and immediately started removing the remainder of his clothes once the door was safely closed. Colt started on his own jeans but was not fast enough for Punk, who pounced on him and started pulling them off for Colt. Colt had to laugh a little at his eagerness now.

Colt notices light gleaming off of metal, and looks down at Punk's cock, standing tall before him. Punk has a Prince Albert piercing, two small silver beads on the head of his cock, one on the underside of the head and one at the opening of his slit.

"You like what you see, Cabana?" Punk mused, bringing his own hand to his dick and stroking.

"Y-yeah, I do. I never knew you got that done... can I... can I taste?" Colt is almost drooling while imagining what that will feel like against his tongue.

Punk laughs a little and pushes Colt's head down into his lap. "Suck my cock, Colt."

Colt tentatively licked a trail up Punk's cock, from the base to the piercing, making Punk moan that slutty moan again. Colt loved that whorish sound coming from Punk's lips, and was determined to hear it many times tonight. Punk was leaking pre-cum, and Colt collected it on his tongue, savoring the sweet and unique taste of his best friend.

He took the head into his mouth and sucked him down into his throat, trying his hardest not to gag, as he's never done this before. Punk sucked in a sharp breath and tried not to thrust hard, slamming into the back of Colt's throat and fucking his mouth. Colt began to bob his head on Punk's dick, and Punk couldn't hold back any longer, pressing his hands down onto the back of Colt's head, making Colt choke with Punk's length as far down his throat as it could go. Punk screamed out that slutty moan that Colt loves so much again. Colt gagged and pulled back, Punk releasing him, apologies falling from his lips.

"Shit I'm so sorry Colt, I didn't mean to do that, are you alright?"

Colt coughed some, but quickly recovered. "Yeah, don't worry about it... I kind of liked it." Colt smiled.

Punk smiled back, while pushing Colt back up against the door. "Now it's my turn to taste you." Punk immediately took the whole of Colt's hard cock past his lips and down his throat, clearly somewhat experienced.

"Holy shit, what the fuck, where did you learn..." Colt's head started swimming, he was in heaven, getting a blowjob from CM Punk.

Punk pulled back some, to allow his hand to grasp the base of Colt's member, stroking him swiftly while he licked all around the head. Colt was now moaning, attempting to wrap his legs around Punk's head and pull him in closer. Punk managed to wrestle himself free though, and crashed his lips onto Colt's again.

"Let's suck each other at the same time. I want us to try to cum together." Colt composed himself a little, and managed to lie down across the seat, allowing Punk to turn around and climb on top of him.

"Fucking amazing ass, Punk." Colt said, not realizing that he had said it instead of thinking it. Punk just smirked and laid down on top, all the sweaty skin-to-skin contact turning them both on more than ever.

Punk started, taking Colt's head back into his mouth and sucking the pre-cum from him, ripping another moan from Colt. Meanwhile, Punk thrust his hips down and Colt spread his lips wide for Punk's large dick.

Colt was wrong earlier. Now, he was in heaven. Not only getting a blowjob from his best friend, CM Punk, but also giving one. He can't think of anywhere he'd rather be than right here, with Punk's cock pulsing in his mouth, while he thrusts his own length up into Punk's throat.

It wasn't long before both men were nearing their climaxes. Punk's abdominal muscles were tightening up, and Colt's legs were once again trying to pull Punk ever closer. Punk's ass, with his inviting-looking asshole, was thrusting above Colt's head, and as Punk's thrusts became more erratic and Colt knew he was about to cum, he had an idea.

He quickly slid his finger into his mouth alongside Punk's cock and when it was slick with saliva, he pressed that finger into Punk's throbbing hole. Punk let Colt's cock slip from his mouth as he cried out, moaning more sluttily than ever, and then ground himself down onto Colt's finger and face at the same time. Colt didn't gag this time, and he felt Punk's hot seed spill into his mouth and down his throat.

Catching his breath and realizing he had stopped servicing Colt, Punk took Colt's member in his hand and jerked it quickly, while tonguing at Colt's cockhead. Colt removed his finger from Punk's behind as he swallowed, absolutely loving everything about how Punk tastes.

Punk broke away from Colt's cock for just a second. "Cum for me, Colt, I want to feel your cum all over my fucking face."

Almost immediately, Colt began to climax, shouting obscenities as spurts of his cum landed in Punk's mouth, and all across his cheeks, chin, nose, and lips. Punk swallowed what was in his mouth, and resisted licking his lips. Allowing Colt a few seconds to catch his own breath, Punk turned himself around on top of Colt and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Colt opened his mouth to taste himself on Punk's mouth, and then licked the rest of his cum from Punk's face.

A few minutes of silence passed, with just the sound of their still-labored breathing filling the air.

Colt started to get up and get his clothes back in order, when Punk decided to break the awkward silence with a swat on Colt's butt.

"You're so fucking hot, Cabana, I can't wait to fuck that ass next time."

"Next time?" Colt's heart lifted, Punk wants to do this again?

"Fuck yeah, next time. You haven't felt my pierced cock in your tight ass yet. And I need to get my revenge on you for what you did to make me cum first. Of course, remember, it's purely as friends, to help each other. You know how it is. Everybody should have the pleasure of me, especially my best friend!" Punk pulled his clothes on and started getting back in the driver's seat.

Colt laughed and agreed, but as he was getting back into the front, he remembered something.

"Hey Punk, seriously, how are you that amazing at sucking cock? Have you done that before?"

Punk let a smile spread across his lips as he turned the car on. "I've practiced on a banana while thinking about you." This time, his own cheeks were turning red.

"Well fuck, obviously we should have helped each other out a lot sooner!" Colt laughed.

_It may not be my dream relationship with Punk, but I think I can learn to love this arrangement._

**Author's Note: **I definitely 100% have a chapter 2 in mind for this, so keep an eye out for it, I promise to not make you wait _too_ long!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Finally, here's the second and final chapter of this story! I was hoping to have it out sooner, so sorry about that. This time, Punk's thoughts are in _italics._ I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and by the way, Punk has never wet himself in the ring as far as I know, haha, I just made that up. I hope you guys like this! :)**

A week had passed without Punk or Colt mentioning what had happened to each other. Nothing was awkward, everything was just as it usually was, but the blowjobs that night in the car on the way to Memphis just didn't come up in their conversations. It helped that they almost never had a moment alone together without other wrestlers around.

Punk was really starting to wonder if they'd ever do it again, or even mention it. Maybe it was just one of those things that they're going to pretend never happened, like that time that Colt kicked Punk too hard and Punk pissed his tights. Colt had to keep wrestling him after Punk had wet himself, because the show must go on. Much to Colt's shame, he ended up with an erection. Watersports isn't even his kink! Punk is the sexually adventurous one of the two, and he's told Colt about a few wet and nasty times that Colt would rather not experience. But for some reason, when Punk's wet crotch was pressed up against his own, well, things just happened. They never spoke of it again, and for good reason.

This, though, this can't be on the same level in Colt's mind as that horrible time, could it? Was he embarrassed by what he and Punk did? Are they ever going to do it again?

_I hope he's not embarrassed... I'm not. I'm more turned on by him than ever. I got a taste of him, and now I'm practically fucking addicted. To my best friend. This should feel wrong but it's not. It's so fucking right._

Punk and Colt were back in Chicago now. For once, they had a rare night off. Colt was at Punk's apartment, and they were deciding how they should spend their evening together. Punk went to pop a zombie movie into the DVD player, when Colt stopped him.

"Man, what are we doing?"

"Uh, I was about to put in a movie, which we just talked about? Remember, zombies, blood, that chick that gets decapitated while trying to run from-"

"Punk, you know what I mean. We haven't talked about what we did that night since it happened." Colt looked straight into Punk's green eyes. "And I want to talk about it."

Punk put the movie down and nodded. "Yeah. I was wondering if we'd ever talk about it again. You're not embarrassed or anything, are you? Because I'm not. I want to do it again. I want to do more, go farther." Punk sat next to Colt and held his hand. "Please tell me you feel the same way I do. Please, Colt." Punk's eyes were locked to his, pleading with him to agree.

Colt smiled softly. "Of course, Punk, yes, yes I do! Do you think we could just spend tonight... together?"

Punk laughed lightly and pulled Colt into his arms. "You bet, Cabana. All I've wanted to do all week is touch you. And that's what I'm gonna do."

Punk stood up and pulled Colt up with him, wrapping his arms back around him and pulling him into a deep kiss. Colt stroked his tongue along Punk's lips, playing with the ring as Punk opened up and allowed Colt inside. Punk ran his hands up and down Colt's back, dipping his fingers down into Colt's jeans every once in a while, teasing him. Colt soon couldn't stand the teasing and broke the kiss.

"Punk, now don't laugh, but wouldn't it be sexy if we put on some music and you stripped for me?"

Punk tried to keep his laugh inside, but it wasn't working, and he let a snicker slip out. "Sorry, I'm sorry Colt, I'm not laughing at you, this is just all so different for us. Yeah, that would be very fucking hot. I'd love to strip for you." Punk turned around and pressed his ass into Colt's crotch. "And I'd love to shake this ass for you."

Colt moaned at the touch, and groaned when Punk practically skipped away to put some music on.

"Cro-Mags, Punk, really? For stripping?" Colt shook his head and chuckled.

"Do you really care what is playing?" Punk turned his back to Colt and started gyrating his hips, practically grinding the air, while eyeing Colt over his shoulder.

Colt shook his head and gulped. "No, no, not at all." Colt stepped closer to Punk and attempted to rub his hands over Punk's ass.

"Nuh-uh-uh, strippers never let their clients use hands." Punk swatted Colt's hands away, and then pulled his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor. "You can look, but you can't touch. Not yet, at least." Punk blew him a kiss and continued dancing to the music.

"Such a fucking tease." Colt was already starting to get hard, and Punk only had his shirt off. He wasn't sure how long he could last if just seeing Punk shirtless was getting him off. Punk's nipple rings, that Colt loved so much, were gleaming in the dim light of Punk's apartment. That wasn't helping at all.

Punk started unbuckling the belt on his jeans, and slid it out. Still gyrating his hips, he lashed the belt out at Colt, catching him on the arm.

"Hey, ow!" Colt laughed, rubbing the stinging spot where the belt smacked him.

"Take off your clothes too, Cabana." Punk smiled, while unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

Colt went into stripper mode as well, trying to find some sort of dance rhythm in the song "Show You No Mercy," but finally just goes with his own, tugging his shirt up and over his head and throwing it at Punk. Not to be outdone, Punk lets his jeans slide down his legs to the floor. Punk was not wearing any underwear. He seductively bends over, his ass facing Colt of course, to pick his jeans up, spreading his legs as he does so. Colt moaned hard, seeing Punk's exposed asshole. Just a quick glimpse, however, as Punk immediately stood back up and threw his jeans at Colt's face.

"Asshole!" Colt laughed, throwing the jeans to the floor, and then working on his own.

"Yeah, I know, I saw you getting a good look at mine!" Punk smiled at Colt, and then bent back over, spreading his cheeks for Colt to get an even better look. "Tell me what you want to do to my ass."

Colt finally got his jeans and boxers off, and threw them to the side. He could tell that Punk is getting off on this.

"I want to... lick it." Colt managed, still a bit shy about this whole thing.

"You want to lick my ass, Colt? Do you want to know what it tastes like? Are you dying to plunge your tongue deep into my ass? Making me moan your name as you thrust your tongue in and out of me..." Punk was clearly starting to get off on his own thoughts now, and started to pull himself back together.

"Yes, oh god yes, Punk, please, let me..." Colt pleaded.

"Well come on and do it then, Colt, fuck my ass with your tongue. Please."

Colt got up behind Punk and tentatively licked at his pucker. Punk shivered and pressed his ass harder onto Colt's face.

"Colt, please, don't tease me."

Colt gained more confidence and tapped his tongue against Punk's hole, giving it a few good, long licks, and then pushed his tongue past Punk's tight ring.

"Oh fuck ME, Colt, oh yes Colt, that feels so fucking amazing, don't stop, please Colt, please!" Punk was now down on his knees, Colt's face pressed into his ass, while Punk clawed at the carpet beneath him.

Colt continued his tongue-fucking, until his own hardness was practically throbbing and about to explode without Punk even touching it. He pulled his head back and rolled Punk onto his back, climbing on top of him and pulling him in for a rough kiss.

"You taste great, don't you think?" Colt asked with a smirk, as Punk started kneading Colt's ass cheeks.

Punk kissed a trail along Colt's jaw, up to his earlobe, licking around the shell of his ear. "Of course I do, now we get to find out how you taste, since I have to get you prepped so that I can take you." Colt rolled over so that now he was on his stomach, with his legs spread.

"Get up on your hands and knees, slut." Punk demanded, slapping Colt's ass.

"Mmm, yes sir." Colt moaned out, excitement building.

Punk wasted no time and licked a long, wet trail from Colt's balls, across his taint, and along his crack. Rolling his tongue tightly, he thrusted it inside of Colt, stretching out his hole, which had previously never been touched. Punk slowed down to make sure not to hurt his best friend, while he savored the noises that Colt made.

"Fuck, Punk, fuck. I've never felt something so good before. Mmmm so good, oh so fucking good!"

Punk reached around to Colt's dick and stroked it as he licked. He continued working on loosening Colt's passage, adding a finger along with his ever-licking tongue. Colt started pushing back against Punk's finger and mouth, and he knew that it was time.

"Are you ready to feel my pierced cock deep inside of your ass, Cabana?"

"Punk, I can't wait anymore, please, please, I need to feel you inside of me, please Punk, fuck my ass!"

"How could I say no to that?" Punk straightened himself up, positioned his cockhead against Colt's hole, and slowly started to push in. Colt ground his teeth and growled, grasping at the carpet.

Punk got close to Colt's ear and whispered, "Are you okay? Just tell me if you need me to stop or slow down."

Colt shook his head hard. "No, please, keep going! Just keep going, don't stop!"

Punk continued pushing in, until he was balls-deep inside of Colt's ass. He paused, allowing Colt to get accustomed to the very large intrusion into his previously-virgin hole.

"Fuck, Punk, your dick is huge!"

Punk laughed hard, and reached down again to stroke Colt's length to help relieve the pain.

"You feel so good around my dick, Colt. Mmmm fuck, I love it. So fucking tight." Punk started slowly moving inside of him, making Colt moan out loudly. "I fucking love that slutty moan, do it again." Colt moaned again, loving Punk's dirty talk. "Fuck yeah, god you're fucking delicious. Fuck."

Punk started to thrust faster, soon going at Colt at a punishingly brutal pace. "You love my fucking cock up your ass, don't you, you slut? My own fucking slut, my personal whore, fuck yes, Colt fuck, fuck yes. I love seeing your ass swallow my cock up, my piercing disappearing deep inside of you. How does it feel, Colt?"

"Nnghhh, so fucking good, I love it, I love your cock, oh fuck me, Punk, fuck me, fuck me hard! Fuck me like a slut!"

"That's what I fucking like to hear!" Punk snapped his hips against Colt's ass, his balls slapping up against Colt's thighs. Punk smacked Colt's ass, making Colt jump and yelp, surprised. "Fuck yeah, I'm going to make you cum harder than you've ever cum before, slut."

Punk changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, and noticed Colt tremble and his knees almost give out.

"Did I find your spot? Is this it, right here?" Punk punctuated his question with a sharp thrust right against Colt's prostate, making Colt cry out and push back against him.

"Yes! Yes fuck yes oh fuck me PUNK!" Colt cried out frantically.

The piercing was pushing right into Colt's prostate, making him practically scream with every one of Punk's thrusts. He had never felt anything like it before.

"Punk I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum so fucking hard for you!"

"Cum for me, Colt, cum all over my hand, I want to feel your cum spill out all over my hand, I want to make you cum. Cum for me, Colt." Punk increased the speed of his thrusts and his stroking, and squeezed Colt's member tightly, bringing Colt completely over the edge.

"OH FUCK! PUNK! YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM!" Colt gushed his orgasm out all over Punk's hand and the carpet, while Punk continued thrusting and milking all the cum out of Colt's dick.

"Mmmm yes Colt fuck, fuck!" Colt's walls started pulsing and squeezing Punk during his orgasm, and Punk started climaxing as well. "Take all of my cum up your fucking ass, whore!" Punk kept brutally thrusting and filling up Colt with his hot seed until he was completely spent.

Punk and Colt lied there for a few minutes, just catching their breath and holding each other. Punk spoke up first.

"Do you consider us 'friends with benefits'? It's a cheesy term but I can't really think of anything else to describe our relationship. I mean, when we're around the other guys it's not even awkward and we're just friends like we always were. But now, when we're alone..."

Colt rolled over and climbed on top of Punk, sealing his lips with a quick kiss. "It's been two minutes and you're already analyzing this, Punk. Who cares what we are? Let's just continue being friends." Colt took Punk's nipple rings between his fingers and pulled back on them sharply. "And fucking each other silly whenever the mood strikes us."

"Mmm, I like that plan." Punk smiled and lifted his head up to meet Colt's lips again. "Just answer me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Would you ever consider getting your own nipples pierced?"

Colt laughed and pulled Punk into yet another kiss, kissing him until Punk forgot what they were even talking about in the first place.


End file.
